We are humain after all
by Diclochette
Summary: L'amour est bien compliqué. Drago qui n'a jamais aimé et Hermione qui croit au véritable amour et est follement amoureuse de Ron Weasley. Ils n'ont rien en commun et pourtant un soir ils vont coucher ensemble. Et après ce soir là, tout va changer. Entre secret, amitié et trahison le couple va-t-il pouvoir vivre ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Voilà ma première fiction Dramione :) Je tiens à préciser que tous les personnages sont de l'univers de Harry Potter, inventés par JK Rowling sauf les personnages qui font les parents de Hermione où dans ma fiction je les ai pris dans twilight car ce n'est que Esmée et Carlisle. Pourquoi ? Et bien c'est simple pour moi Esmée et Carlisle sont le modèle de parents parfaits x)

Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques (bonnes ou mauvaise) à condition qu'elles soient constructives.  
Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas j'y répondrai avec un grand plaisir :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre I : Le retour au racine**

 _" Nous sommes libres, la guerre est finie"_

Un sourire se formait délicatement sur le visage de la belle brunette en fermant la Gazette des sorciers. Pendant un an, la jeune femme avait aidé ses deux meilleurs amis à combattre le plus dangereux des sorciers, Lord Voldemort. C'était une année très difficile pour Harry, Ron et Hermione et ils avaient tous les trois renoncés au petit bout de bonheur qu'ils puissent un jour espérer. Harry avait rompu avec Ginny pour son bien-être afin surtout pour la protéger. Hermione, elle avait effacé toutes traces à ses parents qu'elle avait existé, avec un simple sort elle se retrouvait sans aucune famille. Ron, quand à lui s'était retenu de dire ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie et il s'était éloigné de ses parents. Tous avaient eu des pertes comme Sirus, Remus, Tronks, George et la liste était longue. Chaque mort était dure et surtout chacun s'était sacrifié afin qu'on puisse connaître un monde de paix comme maintenant. Six mois que Voldemort était mort. Six mois que nos héros pouvait enfin respirer et vivre une vie sans guerre, sans aucune peur. Une vie Normale.

La jeune femme fermait sa lourde valise et rangeait alors le journal dans son sac à main. Une semaine plus tôt, Hermione avait fait un sort de localisation afin de retrouver ses parents. Elle avait tout eu ses six derniers mois cependant elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses parents. Après de long moment d'essais la jeune femme savait enfin où étaient ses parents. Bien évidement sur un coup tête la jeune femme organisa alors son voyage en Australie là où ils habitaient désormais.

\- Hermione tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

\- Oui, Ron, dit-elle calmement. Imagine un peu le tableau, papa maman je viens vous rendre votre mémoire mais oh j'avais oublié je vous présente Ron mon petit ami.

Ron riait doucement. Il savait que la jeune femme avait raison qu'elle devait le faire seule. Il prit sa petite amie dans ses bras et lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Reviens-moi vite, murmure-t-il.

\- Je reviens au plus part pour l'anniversaire de Harry. J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec mes parents

Hermione lui adressait un regard remplit d'espoir. Leur couple était tout nouveau, d'ailleurs personne ne savait que c'était désormais officiel. Le jeune homme avait besoin d'elle cependant il pouvait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de voir ses parents seule. Après tout, Ron vivait avec ses parents donc il pouvait comprendre que la jeune femme avait besoin de voir et de prendre ses parents dans ses bras.

\- Passons notre dernière nuit ensemble au moins

\- Je pars pour l'Australie vers 11h. Ton père m'a gentiment proposé de m'accompagner à l'aéroport

\- l'aéro quoi ?

Hermione éclatait de rire en regardant son meilleur ami. Elle le pousse doucement sur le lit en l'embrassant. Elle savait que Ron faisait tout pour comprendre et apprendre les termes des Moldus pour elle. Elle savait que c'était un peu dure pour lui mais elle l'aidait.

\- C'est comme une gare sauf que c'est un avion qui vole, enfin un truc moldu

\- ah ses moldus et leurs invasions

Hermione le regardait amusé. Ron était plus vrai depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés à la fin d'une bataille. Elle voyait le vrai Ron, amusant, drôle et surtout si doux. Bien sûr il avait toujours été comme ça mais maintenant elle a l'impression d'avoir un lien fort entre eux deux. Peu être que c'était ça être amoureux. Hermione ne l'avait jamais été. Elle aimait Ron de tout son coeur il était le premier garçon qu'elle avait ressentit des sentiment en vers quelqu'un du sexe opposé.

\- Mes valises sont prêtes, tout le monde dort, dit-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Ron comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il l'allongeait doucement sur son lit en venant sur elle. Hermione prit la possession de ses lèvres et un sentiments de fougue s'installait entre nos deux amoureux. Ron et Hermione allaient se donner l'un à l'autre pour la première fois. Son coeur s'accélérait à chaque baiser que Ron fit dans le cou de la jeune femme. Hermione caressait le torse de Ron en descendant timidement ses mains vers le boxer du jeune homme. Elle savait que son partenaire avait déjà de l'expérience sexuellement, elle aussi enfin si on pouvait dire ça. Elle l'avait fait qu'une seule fois avec Viktor Krum mais elle devait bien l'avouer ce n'était un bon souvenir pour elle.  
Ron lui retirait alors sa chemise de nuit qui laissait alors paraître le corps nu de la jeune femme. Ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise, mais Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'elle était prête et qu'elle le voulait. Leurs désirs s'accroissent à chaque caresse, chaque coup de bassin. Hermione mordait sa lèvres en ressentant une vague qui montait en elle, elle le désirait et il la désirait. Hermione savait que cette fois-ci elle le faisait par amour et que Ron serait excrément doux avec elle.

Mr Weasley fermait le coffre de sa voiture volante. C'était le grand départ pour la jeune femme, cette fin de matinée rimait avec les adieux. Mrs Weasley lui avait préparé des sandwich pour sa route, une vraie figure maternelle. Puis elle commença alors les embrassades. Harry fut le premier. Hermione avait toujours eu une relation fraternelle avec son meilleur ami. Elle avait toujours été très proche de lui, premièrement elle avait peur que Ron découvre ses sentiments et deuxièmement elle avait un lien avec lui comme si ils se connaissaient depuis fort bien longtemps.

\- Tu nous envoies un hiboux dès que tu es arrivée ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je serais retour à ton anniversaire de tout façon !

\- Je ne sais pas si je ...

\- Ne l'écoute pas Mione, bien sûr qu'il aura une fête à son anniversaire, le coupa Ginny dans sa phrase

Les quatre amis se regardaient et éclataient de rire. Juste après la bataille final, Harry avait embrassé Ginny et depuis ses deux là ne se sont pas quittés. Ron avait même avoué qu'il préférait voir sa petite soeur avec son meilleur ami qu'un autre homme, ce qui voulait dire dans le langage de Ron : soyez heureux. Harry aimait la soeur de son meilleur ami depuis sa sixième année, et il savait que c'était sa femme de sa vie. C'est pour ça qu'il avait peur que Ron ne le prenne mal, bien sur ce dernier préférait fermer les yeux pour le bonheur de Harry et sa petite soeur.

\- Hermione il est temps de partir si tu veux être à heure, signala Mr Weasley

Hermione prit Ginny dans ses bras, Hermione lui glissa un téléphone portable dans sa poche en lui disant à son oreille " Si tu as besoin de parler. Harry sait s'en servir ne t'en fait pas " Hermione et Ginny étaient meilleures amies, elles partageaient absolument tout et elles n'avaient aucun secret pour l'une et l'autre. C'était pour ça que les deux jeunes femmes savaient qu'elles ne pourraient pas duré un mois sans se parler. Puis au moment où se fut au tour de Ron, le jeune homme l'a prit timidement dans ses bras mais dans un soupire il l'embrassa. Il est vrai que Hermione aurait préféré garder leur relation encore un peu secrete mais elle devait se l'avouer, elle ne voulait pas quitter Ron sans un dernier baiser.

\- Ah mais ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclamait sa petite soeur

Hermione riait, maintenant tout le monde savait qu'elle sortait avec Ronald Weasley et elle savait très bien que Ginny allait les charier comme Ron le faisait avec Harry et elle. Après le moment des au revoirs la Gryffondor partit dans la voiture volante en direction de Londres.

Elle venait de quitter l'Angleterre et elle avait déjà remarqué des grandes différences entre les deux pays. La chaleur était bien présente contrairement en Angleterre qui faisait seulement vingt degré alors qu'ici il faisait quarante et un degré. Hermione regardait autour d'elle la végétation n'était pas la même. C'était bien vert mais ce n'était pas le même vert foncé qui était dans son pays. Au loin, elle entendait les mouettes chantaient et les vagues bougeaient vers le sable.

Elle avait retrouvé ses parents dans un quartier luxueux de Sydney. Ses parents n'ont jamais été riches même si ils gagnaient bien leur vie mais ils vivaient modestement. Hermione avait donc été élevée par une famille aimante, ouvert d'esprit et surtout elle avait toujours eu dont elle avait besoin.

La jeune femme était angoissée à l'idée de retrouver ses parents, peu être Ron avait raison peu être il aurait dû venir avec elle. La jeune femme inspira doucement et regardait alors l'adresse qu'elle avait entre ses mains et s'en allait alors vers la maison.

La villa était vraiment magnifique, elle était au pied de la mer. Elle entra dans l'allée en fixant la grande façade en vitre. Elle sonnait alors la porte en espérant que son sort est bien fonctionné. Hermione se rappelait bien lorsqu'elle avait fait le sort des oubliettes sur eux. Elle n'avait eu le choix et quand elle l'avait dit à ses parents ses plans; sa mère s'était mise à pleurer et lui avait interdit d'aller à cette guerre. Hermione n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle devait mettre ses parents en sécurité, et c'est pour ça que son père l'avait compris.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année au tient pale et au cheveux bruns bouclés ouvrit la porte. Hermione eut une larme au yeux en revoyant sa mère. Esmée Granger avait l'art de la classe, c'était une femme élégante, gracieuse et surtout une des femmes les plus belles qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

\- Mam.. euh pardonnez-moi je m'appelle Hermione Gr.. Mills. Je voudrais parler à vous et à votre époux à cause d'une plainte d'un de vos voisins.

" oh et bien rentrez"

La voix de sa mère était toujours aussi douce et aimant même en vers les étrangers. Elle entra dans un grand salon lumineux. Son père était en train de lire un livre dans le fauteuil en cuir blanc.

\- Carlisle, cette jeune femme voudrait nous parler à cause d'un de nos voisin

L'homme se levait et regardait Hermione droit dans les yeux. Il était d'une beauté tellement étonnante. Ses cheveux blond et ses yeux marron chocolat le rendait encore plus magnifique à se demandait comment deux parents aussi beaux pouvaient avoir une fille aussi imparfaite que Hermione. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle se faisait souvent moquer par ses camarades parce que ses parents étaient connus pour être pour une beauté extraordinaire alors que lorsqu'elle avait six ans, Hermione avait les cheveux frisé, en bataille et surtout ses dents de travers. Douze ans après elle avait bien changé. Ses cheveux était magnifiquement bouclé, son corps était bien formé et ses forme féminine était bien propentionné. En grandissant, Hermione était devenue une belle femme, même si elle aurait voulu d'être aussi belle que ses parents. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être parfaite mais Hermione était moins complexée maintenant.

Hermione inspira, c'était le moment où elle allait annulé le sort. Elle avait mis du temps à trouver le sort d'annulation mais elle voulait retrouver ses parents. Elle ne voulait plus se sentir orpheline, elle avait besoin d'amour parental. La jeune femme sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule en pointant ses parents. Elle se souvenait encore lorsqu'elle avait enlevé tous souvenirs d'elle. Hermione avait fait ça pour que ses parents ne soient pas torturés par des Mangemorts voire tués de leurs mains.

Un long silence s'installa dans cette pièce puis lorsque les Granger avaient reprit leur esprits, Esmée et Carlisle prient leur fille dans leur bras.

\- Je suis désolée ... Je n'avais pas le choix, pleurait Hermione dans les bras de ses parents.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu Mimi ?

\- Oh papa ... Asseyez-vous

Hermione leur expliquait tout. La menace qui avait de Voldemort. Le sort qui avait effacé leur mémoire. La guerre. La victoire d'Harry et même le faite qu'elle était avec Ron. Hermione avait le sentiment liberté, elle détestait mentir. Hermione était très loyale envers les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentait toujours obliger de dire la vérité même si elle blessait la personne en face d'elle.

\- Je sais que j'avais tord de vous enlevez tout souvenir de moi mais j'avais peur pour vous.

\- Oh ma chérie ... Nous comprenons même si ton père et moi sommes déçus mais nous ne t'en voulons pas.

\- Merci ..

La jeune femme sourit doucement en regardant sa mère. Elle était tellement heureuse de retrouver ses parents. Ils passaient alors la soirée ensemble en famille. Ils avaient presque un an à rattraper mais Hermione savait qu'elle avait le temps parce que grâce à Harry la guerre était finie.

L'océan était devant le jeune homme. Il avait préféré prendre la vie des moldu. Certes il les haïssait plus que tout cependant il ne pouvait plus aller dans le monde des sorciers. Il avait été un Mangemort même si ses actions n'étaient pas ce qui voulait et qu'il les avait fait seulement pour une seule raison. Après l'assassinat raté de Dumbledore, il avait jugé comme lâche par Voldemort. Drago ne pouvait jamais tuer quelqu'un, il n'était pas si cruel que les personnes voulaient faire croire. Grâce à son père, il avait la vie sauve et bien sûr le garçon avait toujours du mal à y croire. Il avait toujours imagé Lucius Malfoy sans amour en vers sa famille et donnant tout même son propre fils pour l'amour de Voldemort.

Drago Malfoy voulait un nouveau départ et si ce nouveau départ était sans magie alors voilà sa nouvelle vie. Il ne savait pas où aller. Dans le monde magique tout le monde connaissait la famille Malfoy c'est comme ça qu'il avait choisi vivre ici, à Sydney pour être certain qu'il ne connaisse personne. Drago profitait de ce moment de clame afin de réfléchir à sa futur vie loin de la guerre

\- Dite-moi que je rêve ! La fouine n'est pas à Azkaban ?

Drago se retournait et regardait la jeune femme devant lui surpris de la voir ici. Comment est-ce possible ?! Il avait traversé le globe pour être loin de tout le monde de Poudlard.

\- Granger !

* * *

Voilà la fin de mon chapitre 1 :) Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas parce que ma fiction est concentrée sur le couple Drago et Hermione que je ne tiendrai pas en compte des autres personnages. Je parlerai notamment du couple Harry et Ginny mais autres personnages auront aussi une place dans ma fiction.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :) Comme je vous l'ai dis c'est ma première fiction Dramione et surtout Harry Potter donc si vous voyez des fautes comme dans les sorts faite moi signe je les corrigerai ^^

Bisous Di.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II : face à l'ennemie**

\- Granger?!

Hermione regardait le blond puis elle sortit sa baguette rapidement et le menaça. La jeune femme n'avait pas vu Drago depuis la bataille de avait l'air fatigué, épuisé. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de voir le même homme qu'il l'avait connu. Il avait quelque chose de changer en lui mais elle ne saurait pas quoi dire. -

\- Oh calme-toi Granger ! Je ne suis pas armé!

\- Tu crois que je vais avalé ça ?

La jeune femme le regardait noir. Elle se méfiait de lui. La guerre était peu être finie mais elle savait un mangemort restait un mangemort. Cela ne peut pas changer. Il avait peu être rejoindre le clan de Voldemort à la dernière minutes mais il avait toujours été mesquin et méchant donc elle s'attendait à tout de Malfoy

\- baisse ta baguette Granger ! ordonna Drago

\- Hors de question ! Pour que tu puisses rentrer fière de toi chez tes parents odieux ?

Drago partit dans une colère noire. Il attrapa Hermione par le bras fortement qui empêcha la jeune femme de se défendre. La brune cachait la douleur qu'elle avait au bras à cause de lui.  
Hermione savait que parfois elle devrait fermer sa gueule et arrêter de parler trop vite. Pourtant elle n'allait pas avoir peur de cet fouine !  
Drago la serrait de plus en plus fort puis il avança alors son visage en murmurant à son oreille :

\- Ne t'avises pas de me parler de mes parents Sang-De-Bourg ! Ils sont plus respectable que ta petite personne !

\- Hermione ? Cria une voix au loin.

Drago leva les yeux et vit une femme marchait dans le sable vers les deux sorciers. Il fronçait les sourcils, en voyant qu'elle avait une ressemblance la jeune lionne. Plus que la jeune femme avançait plus que Hermione avait peur. Drago comprit alors que c'était sûrement sa mère. Il lâchait alors Hermione et il vit celle-ci cachait sa baguette.

La jeune femme avait oublié qu'elle était sortie pour aller faire les courses avec sa mère.

\- Ah te voilà ma chérie, je pensé que tu étais partie sans m'attendre. Oh je ne savais pas que tu avais un ami ..

\- Ce n'est pas mon …

Hermione n'avait jamais parlé de ses Serpertard qui l'abaissaient parce qu'elle n'avait pas de parents sorciers. Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents s'en veuillent parce qu'ils étaient de simple Moldu. Et bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais mentionné le prénom de Malfoy !

\- Drago Malfoy madame, coupa Drago.

\- Esmée Granger, la mère de Hermione.

Drago regardait la femme avec un sourire narquois. Il savait que maintenant Hermione n'osa absolument rien faire pour protéger ses parents.

\- Maman j'arrive, va à la maison, je t'y rejoins.

Esmée les regardaient, elles savaient qu'il avait quelque chose mais le regard de sa fille en disait long sur son état. Elle hochait alors la tête en comprenant que peu être ce garçon n'était pas son ami puis elle prit la direction de chez elle.

Du côté de Hermione, elle avait peur. Elle avait tout fait pour que ses parents soient en sécurité et ce n'était pas une fouine peureuse qui va toucher au gens qu'elle aime.

\- Si tu touches à mes parents, je jure que ...

\- Que quoi Granger ? Ta mère est plus polie que toi en tout cas ! Mais désormais je sais où tu habites

\- Serait-ce une menace Malfoy ? cracha-t-elle

\- Ah ma chère Sang-De-Bourg préférée si tu savais ! Je ne toucherai pas à tes moldus de parent si tu ne dis à personne que je suis ici.

Hermione regardait Drago droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas le même regard que d'habitude, il était moins froid mais triste. "Drago Malefoy triste ? Hermione, voyons revient sur terre ! " Elle était obligée d'accepter ce marché avec ce serpent pour le bien de ces parents.

\- Je sens que je n'ai pas le choix ...

\- Tu vois, tu es vraiment intelligente.

\- Reste loin de mes parents et de moi

\- Et toi reste loin de moi et je ne toucherai pas à tes parents.

La lionne et le serpent se regardèrent une dernière fois. Pour une fois ils étaient d'accord sur la même chose.

La jeune femme regarda une dernière fois le blond puis elle prit un chemin divergeant à celui de son ennemi.

En rentrant Hermione vit la chouette de Ron sur le bras de son père ce qui la fit sourire. Ses parents ont eu du mal à bien comprendre le monde magique mais ils avaient appris car ils ne voulaient pas que leur fille se sente exclue. Hermione savait qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir des parents aussi ouverts d'esprit contrairement à l'oncle et la tante de Harry qui étaient tellement méchant avec lui.  
La jeune femme s'avança vers Errol, lui donna à manger. Cet Hiboux était vieux et il avait fait un long trajet. Hermione avait de la peine pour cet animal, il serait temps qu'il prenne sa retraite.

\- Je crois que tu as une lettre

\- c'est sûrement Ron, papa, dit-elle en prenant la lettre et en laissant le vieux hiboux partir

\- Il faudra qu'on le rencontre ce Ron, hein Esmée ?

\- Oui c'est sûr. Se serait bien de rencontrer le jeune homme qui fait chavirer le coeur de ma fille.

\- Cela prouve que Hermione peut être intéressée par quelque chose d'autre que ses livres, la taquina son père

Hermione riait puis elle montait alors dans sa chambre.

Son père aimait l'embêter c'était peu être son hobby préféré mais elle savait que c'était de façon gentille et surtout pour montrer à sa fille qu'elle pouvait sortir au lieu de réviser les choses qu'elle connaissait déjà par coeur.

Ron était le premier petit copain qu'elle avait mentionné mais elle n'était pas prête à présenter Ron à ses parents.

 _Hermione,_

 _J'espère que tu es bien arrivé, je profite de cette lettre pour prendre de tes nouvelles et j'espère que tu profites de tes parents. J'ai hâte que tu reviennes car Ron me fait vivre un enfer_

 _Ton meilleur ami_

 _Harry_

 _Mione,_

 _J'espère que tu profites du soleil de Sydney et que tes parents vont bien ? Je tiens à te dire que je fais l'anniversaire de Harry le dernier jour avant qu'on aille à Poudlard. Enfin tu vas tout savoir dans la deuxième lettre ! Au faite rentre vite car Ron est casse pied sans toi._

 _Gin'_

 _Hermione,_

 _J'espère que tu es en sécurité et que tu as retrouvé tes parents sans aucun mal. Tu me manques ... Si tu changes d'avis et que tu veux que je vienne dis le moi. Prends soin de toi_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Ron_

Au dernier mot de Ron, la brunette sourit tendrement. Il était vraiment adorable même si il lui manquait énormément elle avait besoin d'être de retour dans le monde des humain, sans aucune magie. Comme l'avais annoncé Ginny il y avait une deuxième lettre à son nom.

 _Mlle Granger,_

 _Le nouveau ministère de la Magie a été d'accord pour offrir à tout les élèves qui n'ont pas pu être diplômés de refaire leur septième anné nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer aussi que vous avez été choisie pour être préfet en chef des Gryffondor._

 _Nous attendons votre réponse avant le 15 août_

 _Mrs Macgonadal_

 _Directrice de Poudlard._

Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle était tellement heureuse de retourner à Poudlard qui était sa deuxième maison. Elle avait été nommée préfet-en-chef ! Elle s'y attendait bien sûr, qu'elle est la meilleure élève de sa promo et le jour venait d'arriver et elle était si heureuse. Évidemment, quitter ses parents maintenant n'étaient pas une chose facile mais ils pouvaient comprendre car ses études étaient une chose importante.  
La jeune femme descendit alors et regardait ses parents.

\- Papa, Maman vous m'en voudriez si je repars faire ma dernière année à Poudlard ?

Ses parents se regardaient pendant plusieurs temps. Ils avaient peur pour elle, ce qui était normal pour des parents.

\- Hermione es-tu sûre que ce n'est pas dangereux ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je ne risque rien.

\- Ce que ta mère voulait dire c'est que tu as manqué de perdre la vie l'année dernière ...

\- Je sais ... Mais c'est fini la guerre est finie, affirma-t-elle

\- Et puis j'aurais voulu te garder pour nous … Il y a beaucoup de bonnes universités ici ...

\- Je reviendrai à chaque vacance comme toujours maman. Et ma vie n'est pas ici. Ma vie est en Angleterre après ma dernière année je veux intégrer l'école de médicomage.

\- Et bien dans ce cas tu peux aller dans ton école, soupira Mrs Granger. Mais sois prudente je t'en pris.

Hermione passait alors sa soirée avec ses parents, c'était un agréable moment comme toujours d'ailleurs. Elle en profitait alors pour leur annoncer qu'elle allait être préfet en chef, ses parents étaient fières car c'était un statut important à Poudlard.

\- En cette magnifique soirée et si on ressortait les album photo avec notre magnifique Mimi ?

\- Au Carlisle voilà une bonne idée ! Mimi ils sont dans le buffet

Hermione se levait en souriant puis elle prit leur tous les album et ainsi une boite en bois blanc avec une lyse et un cerf dessinait dessus.

\- Maman je n'avais jamais vu cette boite avant. D'où vient-elle ? demanda Hermione

Carlisle et Esmée se regardait avec une peur. Ils se maudissaient de ne pas avoir mieux cacher cette boite qui renfermait ses plus lourd secret de la famille Granger.

\- Nous devons lui dire.

\- Quoi ?! As-tu perdu la tête Carlisle ? S'étrangla Esmée

\- Non, Hermione est majeure maintenant elle doit le savoir.

\- Et d'ailleurs je suis là, donc je vous entends ! dites moi !

Hermione savait que quelque chose s'étaient passée et que personne ne voulait lui dire la vérité. Cela d'ailleurs la rendait complètement dingue. Mr Granger regardait sa fille avec tristesse puis il fit asseoir sa fille en lui prenant sa main.

\- Ne nous en veux pas ma chérie, ta mère et moi nous voulions juste te protéger.

\- Papa, jamais je ne pourrais vous en vouloir !

\- Et bien voilà, il y a maintenant 17 ans, un homme nous a demandé de t'élever comme notre propre fille, expliquait Mr Granger, il nous a dit que tu venais d'une famille de sorcier très puissante et qu'il fallait te protéger. Ses amis nous avait choisi car nous voulions plus que tour un enfant et que nous étions au courant que la magie existait bien sur.

\- Ce que ton père veut te dire, Hermione, à cette époque ton père et moi voulions vraiment un enfant mais je ne pouvais pas … Ma soeur comme tu le sais déjà, avait épousé un sorcier il m'avait même aidée avec un sort et cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Alors quand cet homme est venu ce soir là, on a pris ça comme une bénédiction.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai été adoptée ? murmura la jeune femme déboussolée

\- Oui, Hermione.

Esmée essaya de prendre sa fille dans ses bras mais celle-ci la repoussait. Elle se sentait trahis, sans aucune famille. Elle avait enfreint la loi afin que ses parents soient en sécurité mais en ce moment elle avait envie de hurler. Tous ses risque qu'elle avait prit afin qu'ils vivent sans aucun danger n'avait servi à rien vu que biologiquement elle n'était aucun lien de parenté avec eux.

\- Cette boite appartient à tes parents. Leur ami nous l'a confier si on voulait un jour tout te dire.

Hermione écoutait sa mère puis elle ouvrit la boite. En premier lieu il y avait une lettre. Elle était écrite d'une encre noir, l'écriture était fine et appliquée.

 _Ma chère petite Hermione,_

 _Si tu dois lire cette lettre, c'est que ton père et moi sommes morts et que nous avons réussi à te sauver ton frère et toi._

 _Voldemort a prit de la puissance et nous devons vous mettre à l'abri. Ton père et moi avions décidé de vous faire adopter car nous savons que nous allons bientôt mourir. Nous avons prit la décision que tu devais vivre dans une famille de moldu et que ton frère ira sûrement dans une autre pas loin de la tienne. Sirus t'amènera chez les Granger, se sont gens biens. Ils sauront d'aimer comme nous aimons. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire mais cette séparation sera encore plus dure pour moi que cela ne l'est déjà. Ne nous en veut pas ma puce on a fait ça pour ton bien._

 _James et moi nous t'avons laissé des photos de toi étant bébé, de ton frère, de nous mais aussi de tout et rien. Nous avons essayé de te faire part d'une photo avec ton parrain, Rémus, mais avec la précipitation nous en avons trouvé aucune._

 _Je t'aime fort_

 _Tes parents Lily et James Potter_

Hermione tremblait à chaque ligne qu'elle relisait encore et encore. Ce n'était pas possible, Harry n'était pas son frère ! Elle n'était pas la fille de James et Lily ! Rémus ou encore Sirus leurs auraient avoué. Et si Harry le savait ? Et si il ne le savait pas ? Comment va-t-il le prendre ?! Hermione laissait ses larmes coulaient.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, sanglotait Hermione ne relisant encore une fois sa lettre.

\- Je suis désolée ma chérie ... L'homme qui t'a amené chez nous à un drôle de prénom il disait qu'il fallait te protéger au plus vite. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Sirus. Il nous a tous expliqué, consolait Carlisle

\- Harry est mon meilleur ami et non mon frère ..

Les Granger prit leur fille dans ses bras. Hermione était vraiment inconsolable mais elle serrait ses parents fortement de peur qu'on les lui arrache. Impossible de sécher ses larmes, Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre deux sanglots elle disait :

\- Vous êtes mes parents !

\- Et toi tu es notre fille et .. Même si tu as ta nouvelle famille sache que nous serons ravis de rencontrer tes parents biologiques, murmura Esmée d'un ton maternel

\- James, Lily et Sirus ont été assassinés maman ! Harry n'a plus de famille et moi j'aurais préféré rien savoir ! Cria-t-elle

\- Hermione maintenant il t'a ! Soit la fille que nous avons élevé, celle qui tend la main aux autres. Ordonna Esmée.

La lionne prit alors une photo dans la boite. Il y avait James et Lily qui tenait chacun un bébé. Ils étaient si heureux. Hermione ne pouvait pas dire qui était Harry et qui était elle, ils se ressemblait trop et ils étaient tout les vêtu d'une couverture blanche. Elle en prit une autre, cette fois si c'était Sirus qu'elle avait reconnu avec son père biologique. Ils étaient sur un balais avec ses deux enfants de presque un an. Harry était tellement chou étant bébé. Et elle devait se l'avouer ils se ressemblaient énormément.

Ses pleures et l'angoisse montèrent en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, elle n'était pas encore prête à vivre avec cette vérité ou à regarder ses photos. Elle se levait et referme la boite avant de sortir de la villa de ses parents.

\- Laisse-la Esmée elle a besoin d'être seule, rassurait Carlisle à sa femme en voyant son regard désespéré.

* * *

 _ **Voilà la fin de mon deuxième chapitre :) Ne vous en faites pas le Dramione va arriver mais je prends mon temps enfin d'installer certaines choses qui me tiennent à coeur.**_

 _ **La première chose, comme je vous le disais au premier chapitre Esmée et Carlisle sont les parents de Hermione car pour moi ils sont l'image des parents parfaits que je me fais à chaque fois et vous allez le découvrir encore plus au fur et à mesure des chapitres.**_

 _ **La deuxième chose, le lien fraternel est pour moi l'une des rumeurs à laquelle je crois le plus donc c'est normale qu'elle soit dans ma fiction ^^**_

 _ **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et si vous avez des question j'y répondrais avec plaisir :)**_

 _ **Di.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et bonne fête des pères :)**

 **Alors suite à certaine reviews que j'ai eu je réponds donc :)**

 **Maxine3482** : **alors merci que ma fiction te plaise ça me fait plaisir :) je vais faire tout pour régler le soucis des mots manquant ^^ Cela peut être embêtant je confirme, c'est que parfois je vais trop vite en tapant et je ne me relie pas ou mal ^^**

 **: Oui je te confirme que se sera un choc pour les deux. Mais leur réaction sera différente de l'un et l'autre ^^ D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre tu verras comment va réagir Hermione.**

 **Je tiens aussi à préciser que tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, je fais que les emprunter**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre III : Une nouvelle identité** :

 _Le terrier, Angleterre_

Ginny était en train de préparer, Harry lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au cimetière et dans la maison de ses parents à Godric's Hollow. Harry voulait retourner sur les lieux où ses parents vivaient pour retrouver des choses qui leurs avaient appartenu. C'était un moment assez compliqué pour lui et Ginny le savait et c'était la raison pour laquelle, elle avait accepté de venir.

La maison de ses parents avait été détruite à cause du sort de Voldemort mais Harry voulait la réparer pour y faire sa vie dans cette maison et Ginny n'en voyait pas l'inconvénient.

La belle attachait alors ses cheveux puis elle descendit. Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux dès qu'il l'avait aperçut dans les escaliers. Il était fou d'elle, lui a fallu du temps pour le découvrir contrairement à elle qui l'avait toujours aimé. Ils étaient heureux ensemble et ne se voyaient pas l'un sans l'autre.

Mrs Weasley était en train de mettre le petit déjeuner sur la table. Mr Weasley lisait la gazette. Ron était en train de déprimer devant son bol. Ginny embrassait la joue de ses parents puis elle embrassa doucement son petit ami et s'assied à côté de lui.

-Ron tu pourrais me donner le lait ?

Son frère soupirait et repartit dans ses pensées. Hermione lui manquait et elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa lettre. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si elle l'avait reçue. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiment pour une femme. Ni Lavande lui faisait ressentir cette émotion. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui sans elle, de ne pas avoir toute sa tête. En effet, Ronald Weasley était bien amoureux de la jeune Hermione.

-RON !

Le rouquin sursautait et regardait autour de lui n'ayant rien comprit à ce qui se passait. Pourquoi diable sa soeur avait hurlé comme cela ? Devenait-elle dingue ? Enfin elle avait toujours été dingue ! Il se demandait bien ce que Harry pouvait lui trouver. Oui, elle était belle, intelligente mais elle restait sa petite soeur. Ginny était chiante, têtue et elle aimait hurler sur lui le matin.

\- Je vois que Ron est en train de rêvé, se moquait sa mère.

\- Moi ? Non je pensais seulement à la rentrée et ...

\- A Hermione, répondit Ginny et Harry ensemble ce qui fit rire toute la maison.

\- Elle n'a toujours pas répondu ...

\- Elle a onze heures de décalage et à mon avis elle profite entièrement de ses parents, le rassura Harry.

\- Et si elle était en danger ? s'inquiéta soudain l'amoureux.

\- Ronald tu perds les pédales ! Elle est chez les Moldu ! Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ?! Grognait un peu Molly.

\- Hermione m'a prêté un truc Moldu pour qu'on puisse parler, expliqua Ginny, je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle mais si tu veux on aura qu'à lui parler

\- Comment ?

Ron avait l'air désespéré, sans Hermione il était complètement perdu. Ginny ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, et s'il ne recevait pas vite des nouvelles, elle savait qu'il allait être encore plus malheureux.

\- Ça s'appelle un smart phone Ron, riait Harry, mon cousin en avait un je sais comment ça fonctionne donc ne t'en fait pas.

Ron se levait d'un bon, ce qui fit encore rire tout le monde. Harry comprit qu'il devait le faire maintenant. Harry et Ginny montèrent alors avec le Roméo. Ginny donna à son petit ami le portable.

\- On ne pourra pas la voir mais on pourra l'entendre, expliquait Harry

\- C'est déjà ça !

Ron était impatient de parler à sa belle. C'est alors avec un rire qu'il appuya sur le nom de Hermione.

 _Sydney, Australie :_

Hermione marchait sur le sable. Elle venait de sortir de chez elle en pleure. Elle avait besoin d'être seule loin de tout le monde. Le son des vagues qui venait claquer sur le sable, berçait la jeune femme. Hermione repensait alors à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. La rencontre avec ses amis, ses années à Poudlard, Ron, la guerre et cette nouvelle identité. La jeune femme avait encore du mal à avaler la mauvaise nouvelle que ses parents lui avaient annoncé. Ses parents biologique étaient morts alors pourquoi savoir la vérité maintenant elle devait faire son deuil. Comment pouvait-elle regarder Harry en face désormais ? Devait-elle lui dire ? Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir elle aurait aimé avoir un point de vu extérieur pour prendre une décision. Cependant elle était seule contre tous. Elle avait envie de hurler, de frapper quelqu'un.

Alors qu'elle séchait ses larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, elle sortit son portable de sa poche qui était en train de sonner. Hermione fronçait les sourcils en espérant que ses amis ne curèrent aucun danger. Elle en avait, en effet, donné un portable à Ginny, si il y avait un problème.

\- Allô ? Soupira-t-elle d'une voix tremblante

\- Hermione ? C'est Ron tu vas bien ?

Hermione s'arrêtait le souffle coupé. Elle imaginait alors les deux sorcier utilisait cet objet moldu. Bien sûr, elle était amusée à l'idée car Ron était plutôt réticent à utiliser des choses moldu. Elle se souvenait donc, quand Harry avait donné le numéro de téléphone de la maison des Dursley. Ron avait essayé de l'appeler et ça s'est très mal passé. Ne sachant pas comment cela fonctionne, Ron avait hurlé dans le téléphone ce qui rendait fou Mr Dursley et avait puni Harry pendant tout l'été.

\- Hermione, tu es sur haut parleur, il y a Ginny et Ron dans la pièce.

Hermione mordillait sa lèvre, la voix de Harry résonnait dans sa tête et au même moment elle relisait la lettre de sa mère, leur mère.

\- Hermione tu es sûre que ça va ? Demandait Ron inquiet

\- Oui ... Ne vous en faite pas ... Pourquoi vous m'appelez ?

\- Et bien tu nous répondais pas à notre hiboux ...

\- Oh Ron .. Excuse-moi mais j'étais occupée avec mes parents

\- Au point de nous oublier, murmura Ron

\- Ron je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! S'énerva Hermione

\- Mione clame-toi, mon frère est bête. Quel que chose ne va pas ? Demanda Ginny d'un ton posé

\- C'est juste le retour chez mes parents ne se passe pas comme je l'aurais imaginé ... Je me suis disputée avec eux ils ne veulent pas que je retourne à Poudlard ils ont peur ...

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge. Esmée et Calisle n'étaient pas vraiment pour que la jeune sorcière retourne à son école mais ils faisaient confiance en leur fille et si Hermione jugeait que c'était sans risque alors ils la croyaient. Hermione n'allait juste pas bien parce que ses parents lui avaient menti pendant toutes ses années.

\- C'est normal ils veulent te protéger Mione, rassura Harry

\- Bien sûr Hermione ! Tu imagines, ils viennent d'apprendre qu'ils ont retrouvé la mémoire car tu étais partie en guerre maintenant ils ont peur pour leur fille

\- Je sais Ginny .. Il faut que je vous laisse ..

\- Tu reviens quand ? Demandait Ron

\- Je ne sais pas Ron ! Comprends-moi j'ai passé presque deux ans sans voir mes parents ... Et puis le monde des Moldue me manque … J'ai besoin de prendre un moment sans aucune magie.

\- Je vois ... Mais ici c'est toi qui me manque ..

\- Je te l'ai dis je vais essayer de revenir pour l'anniversaire de Harry ou sinon on se verra devant la voie 9 3/4

\- On peut toujours venir tu sais ...

\- Non ... Mes parents ne savent pas encore que toi et moi nous sommes ensemble ... Je leur dis les choses petits à petits

Ron marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais elle comprit que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait d'elle.

Hermione n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'expérience en couple certes elle était sortie avec Viktor et Cormac mais ce n'était pas vraiment le grand amour. Viktor passait son temps à la regarder étudier et il ne parlait que très peu. Le soir de Noel après sa dispute avec Ron, Hermione donna sa virginité à Viktor. Ce soir là, bien sûr qu'elle aurait préférée que se soit Ron à la place du bulgare mais à cette époque ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait avouer leurs sentiments.

Hermione savait que Ron avait toujours été plus que un ami depuis sa troisième année mais c'était seulement après la guerre que le jeune homme déclara ce qui ressentait à la jeune femme.

\- Ecoutez il faut que je vous laisse ...

Hermione raccrochait sans plus explication. Elle savait que ses amis allaient savoir qu'elle n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme.

Elle regardait autour d'elle, la jeune femme avait besoin de changer ses idées. Et si elle allait boire un verre. Elle baissait son regard sur ses vêtements qui n'étaient pas des habilles de soirée. Elle soupirait puis elle vérifia si il n'avait personne et avec l'aide d'une formule magique elle se changea. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie à des fins personnels mais à ce moment là, elle n'en fichait.

Hermione portait désormais une robe droite noire, avec un décolleté rond qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Elle lui arrivait au dessus du genoux. Grâce à ses escarpin à haut talons sa silhouette était élancée, gracieuse, elle était juste magnifique. Ses cheveux était lisse et son maquillage était sensuel. C'était rare que Hermione se sentait femme et là elle était une jeune femme assumée de 18 ans.

La jeune femme se dirigea alors dans le premier bar qu'elle trouva pas loin de la maison de ses parents.

Elle entra alors, l'ambiance était déjà au rendez-vous. La musique moldu était entraînante et tout le monde dansait. Hermione commandait alors un cosmopolitan et s'assied alors au bar.

Hermione se détendit au bout du troisième cosmopolitan. C'était vraiment rare qu'elle buvait mais elle avait besoin depuis cette mauvaise nouvelle. Hermione avait toujours été la petite fille sage, rationnelle que tout le monde connaissait. Elle n'avait jamais été une fille rebelle, celle qui sortait avec plusieurs garçons et qui sortait à chaque soirée importante. Cependant pour une fois, la jeune femme ne voulait pas être une élève modèle mais elle voulait être cette femme que personne ne suspectait son existence chez elle.

\- Je vous dis que j'ai l'argent !

\- Il vous en manque !

Hermione tournait la tête vers les voix. Elle vit Drago Malfoy qui se disputait avec le gérant du bar. Elle avait vraiment du mal à imaginer Drago dans un endroit qui n'avait aucun sorcier. Dans un soupire, la jeune femme ajouta

\- Mettez ses consommations sur ma note

\- Bien mademoiselle.

Comme elle disait ce soir, elle n'était pas elle-même. Jamais elle aurait aidé Drago cependant la guerre et cette nouvelle avait réveillé cette part chez elle. Et puis l'alcool aidait à oublier.

Drago se tournait alors vers la jeune femme. Il la regardait bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais vu Granger dans ce genre de tenu. Il était plus habitué à son uniforme de sorcier, ses cheveux ébouriffés et son look négligé. Mais cette fois elle était juste sexy. C'était une femme fatale et il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait ressembler à ça.

-Ferme ta bouche Malfoy tu vas avoir une crampe !

Drago prit son whisky et s'avança alors vers la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était bouche bée. " _Fermez la bouche ?! Je suis juste surpris qu'elle soit une vraie femme_ !" se dit Malfoy à lui-même

\- Depuis quand es-tu une femme Granger ?

\- Dois-je prendre ça comme un compliment ? Je te signal que c'est grâce à moi que tu bois

\- Je comprends rien à l'argent des moldue ils sont débiles ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Les moldue ne sont pas débiles Malfoy ! C'est toi qui est assez con pour ne pas savoir comment t'adapter.

\- Je vois que l'alcool te rend agressive Granger.

Hermione n'ajoutait rien après tout elle voulait boire tranquille. Elle finissait alors son verre sans rien ajouter. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment bu à un point de changer sa personnalité. Mais comment disait souvent Harry : il faut une première fois à tout.

\- Concours de shooter ! Cria une voix

\- Je te mets au défis de le faire !

Hermione le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Drago Malfoy la mettait au défit et l'alcool qu'elle avait but la rendait joueuse.

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude à ce que Malfoy lui lance des défis de ce genre à vrai dire, elle avait plus l'habitude aux insultes qui lui balançait à la figure. Peu être la guerre l'avait changé qui sait. Elle avait changé énormément de monde.

Drago s'ennuyait à vrai dire et il devait l'admettre le monde des Moldu n'était pas celui donc il était le plus à l'aise. Pour une fois depuis deux mois, il connaissait quelqu'un du même monde que lui. Certes, il haïssait Granger mais il avait besoin de s'amuser et d'oublier ses problèmes, lui aussi. Alors que diable que ce soit cette sang-de-bourbe si il pouvait juste s'amuser.

-Que le meilleur gagne Malfoy !

Le Serpentard ne fit prendre au piège de son propre défit. C'était donc avec la jeune femme qu'il se rendit à la table du concours.

\- Les règles sont simples : il y a 10 shooters de vodka et le but c'est de tout boire le plus vite et sans en laisser. Votre récompense c'est que votre consommation de la soirée gratuite.

\- Si je gagne Malfoy tu me rembourses

\- Et si je gagne, tu me dois une danse ! Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Deal !

Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant mais si elle pouvait battre Drago se serait avec plaisir même sur un jeu puéril. Le gérant du bar annonça alors que le concours commençait. Hermione prit le premier verre et l'avala cul sec. L'alcool fort s'écoulait lentement dans sa gorge tout en lui brûlant le palet. Elle trouvait ça dégelasse. La jeune femme essayait de son mieux de tout boire rapidement elle voulait absolument le battre car hors de question qu'elle danse avec lui ! Pourquoi elle avait accepté ce défit ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas s'insulter comme avant ? Lorsqu'elle but son dixième verre le gérant annonça le gagnant. Hermione fut ravie mais lorsque ce n'était pas elle qui avait gagné elle fut déçue.

\- Comment appelez-vous ?

\- Drago

Le sourire de Hermione s'effaça en un éclair. Elle avait donc perdu son pari. Comment est-ce possible ? Il avait donc bu tout les verres plus vite que elle ! Pour une fois Hermione avait été battue par une autre personne. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant car la demoiselle ne sortait pas beaucoup et restait souvent enfermée à réviser.

\- Tu me dois une danse Granger !

\- Tu peux toujours courir !

\- Un pari est un pari tu dois le faire, même si cela ne m'enchante pas mais je tiens toujours mes promesse.

\- Mais quel homme d'honneur ! dit elle avec un ironie

La jeune femme se leva mais perdit l'équilibre. Drago la retenait en la regardait dans les yeux. Hermione fronçait les sourcils, elle était entrain de le trouver mignon. Drago Malfoy mignon, et bien l'alcool ne l'arrange vraiment pas !

\- Rien qu'une danse c'était le pari. Je te promets que je te tiendrai, ria-t-il.

Avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Elle soupira et se concentra sur ses pas vers la piste de danse. Une musique d'un air cubain se fit entendre. Drago collait alors la jeune femme contre lui. L'alcool les avait enivrés et à ce moment là ils étaient en train de s'amuser. Pour la première fois en sept ans la Hermione dansait telle qu'une prédatrice et sa proie n'était que son pire ennemi. Drago dansait vraiment très bien et lui aussi profitait d'un moment qu'il n'avait presque jamais eu, il était libre. Ce sentiments de liberté le rendait presque heureux. L'alcool l'aidait à ne se soucier de rien. Les musiques se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient pas et nos deux personnes ne comprirent pas que la musique n'était plus la même que au début. En effet au file des heures, Hermione et Drago étaient ivres, ivres de liberté et ivres de bonheur. Ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre. Serrés contre soit, avec sensualité comme si leur haine n'existait plus.

Dans un l'élan, Drago la poussait contre un mur en la regardant avec envie.

-Mh ... Qui aurait pu croire que tu étais si désirante, censura le jeune homme en montant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Hermione était en train de frémir de tout son corps. Les doigts du serpent montaient sous sa robe et fit des rond sur sa peau nue. La jeune femme soupirait d'envie. Elle mordillant sa lèvre elle perdit totalement le contrôle d'elle même et entra dans le placard derrière elle.

Dans une folie complètement entrait en lui, le Serpentard plaqua la lionne contre le mur venant l'embrasser avec fougue. Hermione y répondit en déchirant sa chemise telle qu'une vraie tigresse. Le blond mordait sa lèvre pour finir à verser des baisers dans le cou de sa partenaire. À ce moment précis, Hermione laissait échapper un gémissement. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant. Son corps entier la brûlait, des papillons naissait au milieu de son sexe. Ni Ron, ni Krum avaient réussi à lui donner de l'envie. Drago remontait alors sa robe de la femme en venant parcourir sa langue sur son seins. Doucement, très doucement. Oui, Drago savait ce que les femmes aimaient et Hermione l'avait bien comprit. Sans qu'elle s'y attend Drago la pénétra violemment. Elle ferma les yeux, oui elle avait eu mal pourtant à chaque mouvement brusque du jeune homme, elle avait envie de crier de bonheur, de plaisir. Maintenant, dans les bras de son pire ennemi que Hermione comprit que le sexe pouvait être quelque chose de plaisant. Elle en redemandait encore et encore, jusqu'à elle sentit son souffle coupé par ivresse qui lui chatouillait en elle. C'était donc ça le fameux orgasme. À la fin de leur acte, les deux ennemis se regardaient puis ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

-Et merde ! Grognait-il.

Il lâchait brusquement la jeune femme, et s'enfuit en se rhabillant. Hermione reprit son souffle et ses esprits puis rentra chez elle en larme. Elle avait honte, elle venait de tromper Ron et avec Drago Malfoy, en cerise sur le gâteau. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Avec son ennemi ? Jamais elle n'avait fait ça et encore moins boire autant.

La rue était en train de zigzaguer devant elle. Elle avait du mal à marcher et ses larmes n'arrangeaient rien à sa démarche. Elle ne se sentait pas bien elle avait envie de vomir, hurler, pleurer. Elle avait honte et elle ne savait pas le comment et le pourquoi de son acte. L'alcool l'avait fait faire des choses dont elle n'aurait jamais fait auparavant.

Elle franchit le seuil de la porte et tomba à la renverse n'ayant pas vu la marche qui était présente. La lumière laissait apparaître Mr et Mrs Granger devant leur fille, choqués et en colère par son état.

\- Je peux savoir où étais-tu passée ?! cria Carlisle.

\- Papa si te plaît ne crie pas.

\- Ne pas crier ?! Ta mère et moi nous t'avons chercher par tout ! Mais ma parole tu es ivre !

A ce moment là, Hermione comprit qu'il fallait mieux se taire et écouter son père crier dessus. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait mais elle se doutait que c'était pas bon pour elle.

Plus jamais elle ne boira une goûte d'alcool ! En une soirée elle s'était transformée en une salope ambulante qui avait trompé Ron et de plus ses parents lui en veulent. Non, ce n'était pas la soirée dont elle voulait

A cet instant, la jeune femme se maudissait plus fort que tout.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de mon chapitre III :)**

 **Je sais certain d'entre vous diront que la réaction de Hermione n'est pas vraiment crédible à telle qu'on nous la présente dans le livre, ni même celle de Drago. Mais je tiens à dire que dans ma fiction certain trais de caractère ne seront pas les mêmes que dans les livres ^^**

 **Je suis bien sûre ouverte à toutes critiques**

 **Di.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour j'espère que vous allez bien ? Je suis désolée avec la fac je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire mais je vous rassure que c'est ma résolution de l'année de vous poster un chapitre au moins tous les mois voire plus :)

Je réponds au reviews que j'ai eu il y a longtemps :

Wizzy8 : Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire et j'espère que tu vas toujours apprécier la suite

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour elle de faire ça et oui elle va bien s'en mordre les doigts

Maxine3482 : Et bien non pas vraiment ça ne va pas tellement s'arranger pour elle mais je te laisse le découvrir au fur et à mesure des chapitres :)

Swangranger : Oui ils se sont bien lâchés et je me suis bien éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, car parfois j'ai eu même des éclats de rire. Et bien sûr elle va s'en vouloir à mort et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Je vous laisse alors avec le chapitre numéro 4 en espérant que vous aimerez :)

* * *

Chapitre IV : un réveil difficile

Leurs corps enflammaient, dansés l'un dans l'autre. Chaque gémissements, chaque mouvements les rendaient ivres de plaisir. Ils se détestaient mais niveau sexuel ils s'aimaient. Ils n'avaient jamais ressenti un tel plaisir les envahir comme cela.

-Oh Granger ...

Hermione était au paradis, elle en redemandait encore et encore. Les mains de son ennemi se baladait sur elle. Lui perçait la poitrine, les fesses. Sa langue de serpent glissait dans son cou, jouait avec sa langue.

\- Hermione ! Hermione réveille-toi !

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle venait de rêver de sa bêtise de la vieille. Comment pouvait-elle aimer ça ? Comment pouvait-elle lui cesser ? Elle avait toujours été une des seules fille de Poudlard avec Ginny de n'avoir jamais coucher avec lui. Et désormais elle s'était trahis et en plus dans un placard. " Romantique ma vieille vraiment !"

-Et bah .. Il est 14h Hermione ..

Prise d'un violent mal de tête et d'aveulegement à cause du soleil la jeune femme se cachait alors sous sa couette, c'était donc ça cette chose qu'on appelait la gueule se bois ?

-En 18 ans c'est la première fois que tu rentres complètement bourrée à la maison, ton père est furieux.

-Oh merde ...

-C'est ce qui a dit après que tu lui aies vomi dessus

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle sortit de sa couette et regardait sa mère complètement honteuse.

-Je suis désolée ...

-Oh ne t'en fait pas, riait Esmée. On a eu ton âge aussi. Et puis tu ne peux pas être toujours parfaite. Tiens bois, miracle anti gueule de bois.

Hermione prit le verre dans sa main. Elle avait déjà envie de vomir rien qu'en sentant l'odeur répugnante de la texture verdâtre du cocktail de sa mère.

Harry et Ron lui avaient parlé des remèdes de ce genre contre la gueule de bois. Ils lui avaient dit que c'était immonde mais vachement efficace. Elle se souvient de la fois où ses deux meilleurs amis avaient fêté un peu fort la victoire de Gryffondor au Quiddich et que le lendemain pour les cours, Ron avait fait ce remède miracle et ils avaient pu venir en classe sans aucun dégât. Hermione se doutait que celui de sa mère soit aussi bien que celui des sorciers mais elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour enlever les tambourinements dans sa tête.

-Aller ne joue pas la difficile ! Cul sec, encouragea sa mère amusée.

D'un mouvement grandiose, elle décida alors de boire tout le verre. Il avait le goût d'épinard, de jaune oeufs, de salade. Enfin ce n'était pas très bon. Esmée lui tendait un autre verre mais cette fois-ci d'eau, la lionne le prit volontié pour enlever le sale gout du verre précédant.

-C'est la dernière fois que je bois !

-Oh ma chérie on a tous dit ça ! La première est toujours la pire.

-Maman ! S'étrangla la jeune femme choquée par les aveux de sa mère.

-Quoi moi aussi j'ai eu ton âge ! Moi aussi j'ai soigné mes chagrins dans l'alcool et moi aussi je me faisais assassiner par mon père.

-Grand père était si horrible, riait-elle

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

Hermione et Esmée riaient de bon coeur. Elle aimait tellement la complicité qu'elle avait avec sa mère et son adoption n'allait rien changer car Esmée est et restera sa mère.

-Maman je crois que j'ai fait une belle connerie ...

-Tu es partie après une nouvelle pareille, tu as essayé de l'oublier je ne vais pas te blâmer pour ça. Je suis déçue certes mais avec tout ce que tu as vécu Mimi ...

-Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir .. Ce sont dans ces moments là que je sais que vous êtes mes parents.

Elle voulait lui parler du faite qu'elle avait trompé Ron et qu'elle avait besoin de conseils mais elle n'en eut pas la fois. Sa mère avait toujours été de bon conseil. C'était la meilleure pour l'aider dans ses choix. Malheureusement pour elle, Hermione ne pouvait pas rester dans le même endroit là ou elle avait commis l'impardonnable. Elle décida donc de rentrer et de tout raconter à Ron. Elle ne voulait rien lui cacher et puis tant pis si elle le perdait mais au moins elle l'aurait été honnête. Elle devait être honnête avec la personne qu'elle aimait.

-Je vais devoir rentrer en Angleterre ...

-On pensait qu'on allait te garder jusqu'à la rentrer ...

Hermione regardait sa mère avec un petit sourire triste. Elle aurait aimé rester ici encore un peu mais elle devait tout dire à Ron. Elle devait avouer sa connerie.

-Hermione reste. Nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis maintenant un an, laisse nous profiter de ce moment.

-Ron me manque maman ...

Esmée soupirait doucement elle savait que sa fille était têtue et décidée de rentrer plus tôt.

Hermione voyait bien que sa mère était triste qu'elle partait. Après tout Poudlard ne commençait que dans presque un mois elle pouvait rester encore un peu et tant pis si elle devait manquer l'anniversaire de Harry. Ce dernier comprendrait qu'elle devait rester avec sa mère.

Sydney côté des sorciers,

Ce pays était tellement différent de Londres. Les halées n'étaient pas pavées, elles ressemblaient presque à des rues de Moldu. Cela pouvait choquer si on était habitué au chemin de Travers cependant tous sorcier qui s'intéressait au monde savait que les Australiens vivaient presque en parfaite communion avec les Moldus.

Les maisons étaient en briques rouges. Les cinq étages de chacune étaient légèrement courbaient qu'on avait l'impression que les extrémités de la rue allaient se toucher. Il était tôt ce matin, les commerçants étaient seulement entrain de préparer l'ouverture de leurs magasins. L'odeur alléchante du pain longeait la rue.

Drago marchait dans ses pensées. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. D'ailleurs jamais il ne serait venu ici si il n'était pas obligé, il était à sa vie en Angleterre. En effet, partout dans le monde savait que les sorciers Australiens vivaient avec les moldus et les deux mondes étaient au courant pour l'un et l'autre.

Le blond s'avançait vers une manoir de l'époque victorienne. Ce manoir était d'une couleur crème avec un jardin à l'anglaise qui l'entourer. Cet endroit étaiet assez accueillant, il devait se l'avouer. Ce manoir était la meilleure maison de repos pour les sorciers qui avait connu des moments difficiles. Drago entra alors à l'intérieur. Plusieurs patient était en pyjama, soit en train de pleurer soit en train de crier. Il était mal à l'aise de voir ses personnes étaient en état de démence mentale.

-Mr Malfoy ?

Il se retournait vers la personne qui l'avait appeler. C'était une médicomage, assez jeune. Elle avait ses cheveux roux remontait en chignon et portait un uniforme en robe blanc qui lui arrivait au genoux.

-Je suis le Dr McKenlan. C'est à moi que vous avez envoyé l'hibou.

-Oui ! Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle va bien mais elle reste ... Perturbée, lui expliqua le médicomage en marchant, elle n'a fait que vous demandez vous savez. Cependant ne la bousculait pas trop

Drago hochait la tête et entra dans une chambre.

Elle était spacieuse, claire et lumineuse. Il savait qu'elle aurait été bien ici et qu'elle ne risquait rien. Il fermait la porte et s'avançait alors vers la femme qui était assise devant la fenêtre. Ses long cheveux blond étaient attachés en chignon. Son visage était clame et pensif, montrant son immense beauté. Il posa doucement sa mère sur son épaule.

-Mère ? Murmura-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Drago !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et prit son fils dans ses bras. Le jeune homme serrait sa mère. Après tout il restait un petit garçon qui avait besoin de sa mère.

Narcissa Malfoy était dans une maison de repos car après la guerre et l'assassinat de son mari elle était tombée dans une grave dépression. Drago l'a donc envoyé dans la meilleur maison de repos du monde des sorcier.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Mère ?

-Mieux depuis que tu es là.

Drago souriait doucement. Il savait très bien que sa mère lui mentait parce qu'elle ne voulait l'inquiéter. Cependant il n'était pas dupe il savait très bien que sa mère n'était pas bien.

-Nous sommes bientôt en septembre, remarqua Narcissa

-Dans un mois mère.

-Poudlard va bientôt commencer.

-Mère j'ai fini Poudlard depuis l'année dernière.

-J'ai reçus une lettre de Poudlard qui t'annoncer que tu pouvais aller faire ta septième année.

Drago allait répliquer en disant qu'il ne voulait pas y aller et même si il voulait il ne pouvait pas. En vérité, il avait honte d'avoir rejoins le clan des mangemorts pour que son père soit fière de lui. Il ne pouvait seulement pas y aller et affronter les regards des élèves.

-Drago, je veux que tu y ailles. Je veux que tu passes tes ASPIC. Je sais que l'année dernière était une année difficile mais je veux que tu aies une vie normale donc tu vas à Poudlard !

Drago regardait sa mère en soupirant. "Je veux, je veux. C'est facile à dire pour toi tu n'as pas fais renter les mangemorts qui ont tué Dumbledore et encore moins avoir eu l'obligation de le tuer" se dit-il. Cependant Drago aimait sa mère plus que tout et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui ou qu'elle lui en veule tout le reste de sa vie.

-C'est d'accord, grogna-t-il.

Le Terrier, Angleterre

Des semaines passèrent sans que personne eut de nouvelle de Hermione. Nous étions fin août et la jeune femme leur avait promit de revenir pour fin Juillet.

Harry et Ginny comprenaient pourquoi la jeune femme préférait rester avec ses parents c'était normal après tout elle voulait profiter de ses parents. Cependant Ron ne le voyait pas du même oeil. Il s'inquiétait pour elle pour savoir si elle allait bien ou si elle n'avait pas d'ennui. Bien sur sa mère lui répétait sans cesse que chez les moldu elle risquait aucun danger.

À la fin de journée, Harry rentra chez les Weasley après une journée à Godwick Holley. Il passait de plus en plus temps dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents car il voulait récupérer tout ce qui pouvait et avait appartenu à ses parents. Il n'avait pas grande chose mais ce n'était pas la quantité qui comptait.

Dès qu'il franchît le seuil de la porte, le jeune homme fut enlacé par une tête rousse. Dès qu'il l'a voyait il était heureux et souriait comme un nié. Depuis qu'il est avec Ginny, Harry connaissait ce que voulait vraiment dire d'être amoureux. Il était heureux avec elle, son coeur battait plus vite lorsqu'elle était dans les parages.

-ça était ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle une fois que le couple rejoint Ron

-Et bien ça a été, marmonna Harry

-Tu as pu récupérer des choses ? Demanda son meilleur ami.

-Non tout à été détruit mais j'ai pus récupérer un album photo. Apparemment Hagrid n'avait pas tout pris dans les photos de mes parents.

Ginny feuilla l'album avec un doux sourire. Elle savait bien que ses photos étaient importantes pour lui car il n'avait pas de souvenir de ses parents et à travers ses photos il pouvait en avoir. Ginny fronçait les sourcils en apercevant la dernière photo.

-Harry tu as vu cette photo ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et regarder la photo. Il reconnu ses parents, Sirus et Remus avec un grand sourire sur leur visage et deux bébés dans chacun des bras de ses parents. Une inscription en dessus disait : 6 septembre 1999, baptême des jumeaux.

-Des jumeaux ? Je ne comprends pas je sais que c'est moi dans les bras de mon père.

-Tu crois que tu as un frère ou une soeur caché ? Demandait Ron intrigué.

-Remus et Sirus ne m'en ont jamais parlé. Personne ne me l'a dit donc il a peut être une autre explication.

-Harry tu n'as rien trouvé autre qui expliquerait cette photo ?

-Non Ginny ..

Harry se plongeait alors dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs qu'il avait de ses parents. Après tout il les connaissaient très peu car peu de personne lui racontait des anecdotes de ses parents peu être parce qu'ils pensaient que cela allait faire du mal à Harry mais dans cette situation il aimerait bien se retourner vers une personne qui connaissaient bien ses parents. Si il avait eu un frère ou une soeur il aurait que quelqu'un lui explique pour lui avoir cachés.

\- Le soucis c'est que personne ne peut m'aider à trouver la vérité. Les amis les plus proches de mes parents sont morts

\- Je peux peu être vous aider, soupira une voix féminine.

Les trois jeunes gens regardait la jeune femme en disant avec étonnement " Hermione !".

Ginny prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, elle lui avait manqué. Harry fit de même pour lui dire bonjour. Ron vient embrasser sa petite amie mais cette jeune femme lui répondit à peine à son baiser mal à l'aise face à son petit ami.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu que tu es été de retour en Angleterre ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu que je vienne au Terrier …

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron sidéré.

Hermione soupirait doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment avouer qu'elle voulait éviter Ron depuis sa bêtise avec son ennemie. Elle avait passé plus longtemps avec ses parents mais cette dernière semaine, sa mère lui avait conseillé de rentrer en Angleterre afin de prévoir sa rentrée à Poudlard. Les jours s'étaient écroulés et Hermione s'était dit qu'elle devrait aller voir ses amis.

Hermione donnait alors la lettre de sa mère biologique à Harry. Elle ne disait aucun mot. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment dire à son meilleur ami qu'elle était en réalité sa soeur ? A ce moment là, elle aurait aimé prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Harry lit alors la lettre. Il la relut alors plusieurs fois. C'était l'écriture de sa mère, elle lui expliquait qu'elle devait abandonner Hermione et lui, c'était leur plan. Harry donnait la lettre à Ginny et Ron qui mourraient envie de la lire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais nous éviter ? Demanda Harry

\- J'avais peur de ta réaction …

\- Hermione ! Tu n'y es pour rien, à vrai dire j'en veux à mes parents et à ceux qui le savaient.

\- Alors vous êtes frère et soeur ? Demanda Ron

Harry regardait son meilleur ami avec un sourire tendre puis il passa son bras autour de Hermione en souriant tendrement.

Pour une fois, Ron n'était pas jaloux. En effet, le jeune homme avait toujours été jaloux de Harry même si jeune homme avait toujours aimé Ginny, Ron avait peur que Hermione aime son meilleur ami mais maintenant cette peur était partie car ils étaient de la même famille.

\- ça me fait un peu étrange de savoir que vous êtes la même famille, avoua Ginny.

\- Ah moi aussi, soupira Hermione, mes parents attendaient mes dix-huit ans pour me dire que j'avais été adoptée mais …

\- Si seulement Sirius et Remus me l'avaient plus tôt ..

\- Je crois qu'ils devaient garder le secret, soupira Hermione, de toute façons maintenant on ne saura jamais vraiment la vérité.

Ce qui était réaliste, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir car elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de savoir la vérité. Harry était resté avec ses parents, lui peu être James et Lily ne l'aimait juste pas. Ils avait peu être décidé que des jumeaux était trop de travail.

Harry tant à lui, était tellement heureux de ne plus être fils unique et d'avoir une famille à nouveau. Il avait toujours considéré ses amis comme sa famille mais maintenant c'est officiel, Hermione était sa soeur. Et au fond de lui il le savait depuis toujours.

\- Je sais ! s'écria Ginny.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les réponses, nos parents, Ron ! Ils étaient dans l'Ordre du Phoenix ! Maman était enceinte de toi au moment là, elle doit savoir !

Après une longue discussions ensemble, Harry et Hermione se dirent que peu être Molly allait avoir les réponse qui attendaient. Ils descendirent ensemble dans la cuisine des Weasley.

Cette cuisine était tellement atypique mais tellement accueillante. L'immense table en bois était dressée pour le diner. C'était ça qui était magnifique chez les Weasley car ils acceuillaient tout le monde avec les bras ouverts comme si on faisait de la même famille. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, Harry et Hermione faisaient parti de la famille Weasley et pas seulement parce qu'ils sortaient avec leurs enfants. Molly était dévouée telle qu'une mère en vers les deux jeunes gens.

Molly était en train de préparer le repas du soir. Pour la première fois, Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise au près de Madame Weasley. En effet, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on devait l'interroger pour savoir la vérité sur un secret.

\- Madame Weasley ? l'interpelle Harry.

\- Harry chéri, combien de fois vais-je répéter que je t'autorise à m'appeler Molly, tu es un adulte désormais ! Et toi aussi Hermione.

\- Mrs … Euh .. Molly, bégayait Hermione, Harry et moi nous voudrions savoir quelque chose.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez les enfants ! A quel propos ?

\- A propos de ça, répondit Harry en lui tendant la lettre de sa mère.

Molly la lit et son sourire s'effaça petit à petit de sa lecture.

Hermione et Harry se regardait en mordant leur lèvres. Pour une fois depuis sept ans, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient les mêmes mimiques quand ils attendaient une nouvelle.

Harry voulait avoir la vérité car il en voulait à ses parents de ne lui avoir laissé aucune lettre pour lui dire. Il avait donc grandi avec les Drusley, seul, croyant qu'il n'avait plus aucune famille. Désormais, il avait Hermione, à vrai dire depuis l'âge de ses onze ans il pouvait compter sur la jeune femme, maintenant son statu de soeur était officiel et tous les épreuves avant Poudlard aurait été plus simple si il avait pu les partager avec elle. Hermione, quand à elle, était perdue et ce soucis d'adoption se rajoutait à son soucis d'infidélité. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner et elle savait qu'elle perdrait Ron à jamais.

Molly levait la tête en les regardant. Elle leur sourit légèrement.

\- Vous êtes au courant alors.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avec un léger sourire espoir, ils allaient enfin connaître la vérité.

-Oui mes parents m'ont mise au courant lorsque j'étais en Australie, expliqua Hermione.

\- Je me souviens comme si c'était hier que Lily est venue me demander tous les conseils pour une grossesse de jumeau. Elle avait tellement peur et en plus c'était ses premier enfants, Lily et James étaient vraiment paniqués au début. Il faut que vous sachiez tous les deux que ça brisé le cœur de Lily et James de prendre cette décision. Ils se savaient condamner et ils voulaient vous mettre à l'abris malheureusement Sirius est rentré trop tard pour pouvoir te cacher Harry et tu sais la suite vous la connaissez.

\- Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? C'était ma meilleure amie j'avais … Nous avions le droit de savoir !

\- Harry, Sirius voulait te le dire et il voulait le mettre dans son testament mais Remus lui avait rappelé alors leur promesse qu'ils avait faite à Lily et James. Et puis … Nous avions vu Hermione épanouis chez les Granger ils ont jugé que ça briserait plus cœur que autre chose…

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Je crois que j'aurais voulu rien savoir, soupira Hermione, je veux dire mes parents sont tous pour moi c'est ma famille Harry … Je ne serai jamais une Potter … Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un frère mais je ne suis pas une Potter …

Molly regardait les deux jeunes gens avec un léger soupire. Elle savait que c'était dure pour les deux personnes. Personnes ne pouvait les comprendre c'est pour cela Molly ne voulait pas juger la réaction de Hermione.

-Pourtant tu ressembles beaucoup à tes parents Hermione, lui avoua Mrs Weasley, Tu ressembles physiquement plus à ton père mais je t'assure que certaine fois je vois ta mère pas seulement parce que tu as une intelligence incroyable mais tu es tolérante, aimant et tu aides tes amis quand ils sont dans le besoin. Le caractère de ta mère. Vous êtes comme vos parents tous les deux et puis si la guerre a été gagné c'est grâce à vous et vos parents seraient tellement fière de vous deux.

Hermione sourit légèrement, elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle pouvait avoir une ressemblance avec ses parents biologiques. Harry était le portrait craché de son père et tout le monde lui répétait mais cette fois-ci c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle a apprit cette nouvelle, que quelqu'un lui avoue qu'elle ressemble à sa mère.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de changer ton nom de famille à Poudlard, Hermione si cela te rassure, lui dit Harry.

\- Je pense que se serait une bonne idée et si on peut le garder pour nous quand on sera là bas je ne veux pas que les gens commencent à commérer.

\- On fera cela Hermione dans ce cas.

Harry prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment il avait une famille. Depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry se sentit orphelin de plus en plus même si ses amis étaient présents ce n'était pas le même sentiments sauf que maintenant il avait retrouvé quelqu'un de sa famille et cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

Hermione avait toujours du mal à diriger mais elle devait l'avouer elle était tout même heureuse que Harry soit son frère car elle ne pouvait pas rêver de quelqu'un de mieux comme frère.

Après sa discussion avec madame Weasley, Hermione montait vers la chambre de Ginny où la jeune fille dormait à chaque fois qu'elle venait au Terrier. Harry était parti avec Ginny en balade et Hermione avait vraiment besoin de rattraper son décalage horaire. En entra dans la chambre de Ginny, elle vit Ron l'attendant sur le lit. Hermione restait alors en retrait, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui et elle était très mal à l'aise.

-On aura notre soirée pour nous, dit-il en venant prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Hermione recula doucement de ses bras et partit vers le lit.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée Ron …

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas vue de tout le mois Hermione !

\- J'ai douze heures de décalages horaires Ron et j'ai pas du tout le morale.

\- Et bien justement je ne vais pas te laisser seule dans une situation pareille Hermione. Pour tes douze heures de décalage et bien tu vas aller dans le lit te reposer et je resterai avec toi.

\- Ta mère n'apprécieras pas qu'on dorme ensemble. .

\- Je me contre fiche de l'opinion de ma mère Hermione !

La jeune femme comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'argumenter de plus, elle ne l'avait rarement vu comme ça seulement l'année dernière Ron s'était montré de plus en plus protecteur en vers la jeune femme et surtout il avait extrêmement mûri pendant l'année de guerre.

La jeune femme se mit alors dans le lit et son petit ami à ses côtés. Ron était tellement doux avec elle, cette part du jeune homme la jeune femme ne le connaissait pas tellement bien. Il lui caressait ses cheveux doucement alors que la jeune femme fermait les yeux.

-Mon meilleur ami sort avec ma petite sœur et je sors avec la sœur de mon meilleur ami, c'est l'ironie du sort.

Hermione se mit à rire à cette idée. Il avait raison, il s'était énervé quand il avait apprit que Ginny et Harry sortaient ensemble mais maintenant il avait comprit que les deux personnes s'aimaient vraiment. Et puis la dernière nouvelle, Harry et Hermione étaient jumeaux et dans ce cas il reproduisait ce qu'il reprochait à son meilleur ami de sortir avec sa sœur.

Ron lui déposait un léger sourire sur les lèvre en lui murmurant un petit fait de beaux rêves. Hermione fermait enfin les yeux et s'endormit en ravalant son sentiment de culpabilité.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ce magnifique chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé ? Dites-moi tout ce que vous pensez avec une petite review :)**

 **Bisous mes chers lecteurs et je vous promets que je vais essayer d'être plus rigoureuse dans mes post de chapitre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : La photo**

 **après un long moment d'absence j'ai retrouvé ce chapitre que j'avais écrit et j'avais très envie de relancer ma fiction.**

 **Voilà le chapitre 5**

* * *

Le mois de septembre arriva à grand pas. Ce mois annonçait le renouveau, septembre était souvent lié à cette métaphore. Hermione le savait et elle en avait déduit qu'elle devrait faire la même chose. Elle avait fait une grosse bêtise en couchant avec son pire ennemi. Elle devait aller de l'avant. Elle ne voulait pas le dire à Ron car cela n'avait pas changer à ses sentiments pour lui. Elle ne voulait absolument pas le perdre, car elle l'aimait depuis toujours. Elle avait prit cette décision en effet pour ne pas faire de mal à son petit ami et aussi pour ne pas avoir une réputation de traînée, ce qu'elle était selon elle. La deuxième résolution qu'elle a prit cette rentrée était d'oublier son adoption. Elle restera Hermione Granger pour le monde de Poudlard et seulement peu de personne seront la vérité. Bien sûr, qu'elle se volait la face mais c'était pour qu'elle aille un peu mieux. En fermant sa dernière valise, la jeune fille se jura qu'elle devait aller de l'avant et ne pas regarder le passé pour le bien des autres. Elle regardait son uniforme de préfet en chef avec un sourire fière d'elle. Ce poste était tellement important pour elle. Elle attendait ce moment avec tant impatience. Avec un coup de baguette la jeune femme mit ses valises en bas et descendit rejoindre les autres.

\- Wow Hermione est devenue préfet en chef, comme c'est surprenant, riait Ginny.

\- Si te plait ne devient pas comme Percy, ronchonnait Ron

Hermione riait légèrement. C'est vrai que le frère de Ron prenait très au sérieux son rôle de préfet en chef. La jeune fille savait que ce rôle était important aussi pour elle mais elle ne pense pas qu'elle serait comme Percy.

-Ne t'en fait je ne serais pas comme lui, dit elle en venant lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, mais il faudra juste que tu respectes le règlement, ajouta-t-elle.

-Les enfants il faut que vous y allez sinon vous allez raté le train, dit madame Weasley.

Ils avaient décidé de partir en transplanage comme ça ils n'auront pas besoin d'embêter les parents de Ron et Ginny. Hermione prit alors ses bagages et transplana dans un petit coin de la gare de King Cross. Chaque année la gare était blindée de monde, Hermione le savait et c'est pour ça que à chaque fois qu'elle devait faire attention quand elle allait devoir traverser la voie 9 3/4. En arrivant devant le mur de la voie avec une boule au ventre. Oui, elle commençait à stresser. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce stresse auparavant sauf quand elle devait passer un examen. Elle sentit des bras autour elle et elle sursauta.

-Hey Mione ... ça va ?

Hermione regardait son petit ami avec un sourire soulagé. Ses bras la rassuraient, elle le serrait un peu plus contre elle puis elle murmura un doux "oui ça va". Ron caressait doucement le visage de sa petite amie. Il savait depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait été adoptée elle n'allait pas bien. Il n'était pas con, il le voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Il l'embrassa doucement sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer un "on y va ?". La jeune sorcière poussa alors son chariot à bagage et traversa le mur de briques. Quand elle arriva sur le quai 9 3/4 elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, aller dans le compartiment des préfet en chef et lire les instructions de Mcgonagall qui était désormais la directrice de Poudlard. Elle embrassa une dernière fois Ron puis prévient alors ses amis qu'elle devait aller dans le compartiment des préfets en chef. Elle marchait dans le couloir du train, elle vit beaucoup de nouvelles têtes. Un an qu'elle n'était pas venue à Pourdlard et ça avait assez bien changé. En arrivant vers le compartiment elle entendit deux voix d'hommes qui parlèrent ensemble.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Et bien les médicomages disent qu'elle a subit un choc et que ce n'est pas près de s'améliorer.

\- Je croyais l'hôpital de Sydney était plus réputé pour les chocs émotionnels ?

\- Oui Blaise en effet, c'est pour que j'ai insisté pour qu'ils prennent ma mère.

\- Drago elle va aller mieux on est tous à peu choqué depuis la guerre et la mort de ...

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

Drago savait que son meilleur ami avait raison. La guerre et la mort de son époux n'avait pas arrangé les chose mais il ne voulait pas entendre les raisons de vive voix. En entendant la voix du jeune homme s'énervait, Hermione décida d'entrer dans le compartiment. Les yeux des deux garçons la fixaient la jeune femme. Quand à Hermione, elle regardait Drago. Cela faisait drôle de le revoir depuis cet été. Elle se rappelait de cette nuit qu'elle avait eu avec lui et de la passion de leur rapport. Elle aperçut le badge de préfet en chef sur l'uniforme de Drago et elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir le supporter toute l'année encore une fois. Elle se tourna vers Zabinni qui regardait les deux préfet avec un haussement de sourcil comme si il savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux.

-Qu'es que tu fous ici Zabini, ici c'est le compartiment des préfets en chef, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Calme toi Granger ! Je m'en vais. Elle n'a pas changé mon vieux bon courage avec la mégère, dit-il en partant.

Drago lui riait à la remarque de son ami sous le regard énervé de Hermione. La mégère ? Non Hermione n'était pas une mégère comme Blaise l'avait appelé. Elle aimait juste respecter le règlement. Elle s'assit devant Drago sous la banquette opposée. Et prit les papiers avec les instructions de Mcgonagall. Drago fixait chaque partie de son corps avec un sourire en coin. Il devait l'avouer qu'au début il n'était pas fière de lui avoir couché avec elle mais depuis ce jour il l'avait dans la peau et n'arrivait pas à se l'avait de la tête.

-Ton petit ami n'arrive plus à te faire jouir pour que tu te venges sur les autres Granger ?

Hermione leva la tête vers lui. Il la regardait avec un sourire narquois. Elle soupire en voulant bien lui faire avalé ce sourire.

-Aller Granger ne me dit pas que tu as oublié la nuit en Australie.

Hermione le fusil du regard. Non bien sûr que non elle n'avait pas oublié cette nuit. Elle avait fait la pire bêtise de sa vie.

\- Ta gueule Malfoy.

Drago fit un rire narquois, c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait. La rendre complètement folle de rage la rendait complètement sexy et attirante. S'en même réfléchir, il posa ses mains sur sa cuisse en s'avançant plus près d'elle. Il caressa de ses doigts sa peau douce. Il avait toujours été attirée sexuellement par Granger mais il savait que c'était mal. Cependant la guerre lui avait fait ouvert les yeux, les races de sangs sont de la connerie.

-Enlève-moi ta main !

-Sinon quoi Granger ?

Hermione prit sa baguette discrètement et lança un sort sur la main de Drago. Le jeune homme retira sa main brûlante, il regarda la jeune femme surpris qu'elle réussisse à le faire s'en qu'il s'en aperçoit.

-Je suis avec Ron,Malfoy. La prochaine fois se ne sera pas ta main mais ton visage.

Drago se leva en rage. Il était vexé que la jeune femme lui ait lancé un sort mais le pire c'est qu'il était vexé qu'elle ose lui balancer le nom de Weasmoche. Elle préférait Weasley et Drago n'était pas d'accord. Il sentait bien cette boule de haine dans son estomac en lui. Il avait envie d'aller voir Weasley et de lui mettre autant de retenu qu'il le pouvait afin qu'il passe moins de temps avec Hermione. Hermione quand à elle, restait dans le compartiment des préfet en chef. Elle était fatiguée de cette situation. Mentir à tout le monde de ses origines, mentir à Ron. Elle repensa à sa nuit avec Drago et bien qu'elle s'en souvenait car elle avait aimé ça mais la culpabilité d'avoir tromper Ron était trop importante. Elle soupira et prit un cachet moldu afin qu'elle puisse s'endormir. Elle les avait un peu rendu plus fort vu que son corps de sorcière n'absorbait pas les cachets moldu de la même façon. Alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, elle repensa au fait qu'elle avait été adoptée. Et si Lily et James étaient toujours vivant ? Seraient il de bon parents ? Harry et elle auraient ils si proche que maintenant ? Tant de questions pour aucune réponse.

Hermione se réveilla dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle regardait autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait des photos de sorcier un peu partout dans sa chambre, elle et Harry à leur première année de Poudlard. Un où Hermione tenait un diplôme dans les mains. Elle se reconnaissait mais ne se souvenait pas de ses moments comme si ce n'était pas sa vie. Et puis elle vit une photo qui marqua son attention une d'elle et Harry avec ses parents Lily et James Potter. Elle posa sa main sur la photo avec un doux sourire. Hermione sourit puis descendit les escaliers. Elle se sentit en sécurité dans cette maison mais son subcontinent lui disait que ce n'était pas réel.

-Ah voilà ma princesse ! Dit une voix masculine.

Elle regardait l'homme qui devait avoir environ une quarantaine d'année s'avançait vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il était brun avec des yeux foncé. Il ressemblait énormément à Harry et c'est là qu'elle comprit que c'était son père. Elle le serra dans ses bras avec un sourire.

-Papa si te plait lâche-moi je n'ai plus quatre ans.

-Tu auras toujours cet age pour moi !

Son subconscient lui disait qu'elle rêvait et ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui disait ça mais elle préféra ne pas l'écouter de profiter de ce moment.

-James, elle a raison. Hermione est une adulte maintenant tu verras quand elle nous ramènera son petit ami ! Disait l'homme aux cheveux noir derrière son père.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Sirius. Hermione est trop jeune pour ça.

Un grand fou rire éclata.

-Papa tu avais mon âge quand tu t'es mariée avec maman.

-Et puis ce que tu ne sais pas Mione c'est que ton père était le coureur de jupons de Poudlard, ajouta Sirius.

-Je crois que tu en faisais parti Patmol !

Sirius lui fit juste un clin d'oeil en guise de réponse. Hermione vit la complicité entre les deux hommes. Ils étaient amis depuis tellement longtemps maintenant qu'ils étaient comme des frères inséparables. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et son frère et une femme rousse entra.

-Ah Hermione tu es enfin réveillée. On va pouvoir préparer la soirée d'anniversaire. À quelle heure viennent les Weasley Harry ?

-Ginny et ses parents ont dis vers dix neuf heures maman.

-Ron ne vient pas ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non tu sais depuis votre rupture il a du mal à être dans la même pièce que toi.

-Le pauvre garçon, ricana Sirius, il faut qu'il tourne la page.

-Hermione tu viens m'aider ? Demanda sa mère.

Hermione regardait la scène de plus en plus loin. Elle sentit qu'elle allait perdre pieds. Elle entendit un deuxième Hermione puis un troisième.

-Hermione ?

La jeune femme sursauta et vit qu'elle était dans le compartiment des préfet en chef. C'était donc un rêve. Rien que ça pourtant ça avait l'air tellement réel. Elle s'imaginait tellement vivre dans ce monde parallèle avec ses deux parents toujours vivant. Elle posa ses yeux sur la personne en face d'elle qui était Ron. Elle lui sourit doucement.

-Ron tu n'as pas le droit d'être là.

-Je sais mais nous sommes arrivés. Harry et moi nous t'avons pas vu on s'est inquiété.

Hermione sursauta, elle se rappela qu'elle devait emmener les premières années jusqu'à école. C'était la nouvelle tradition que Mcgonagall avait mis en place.

-Merde les premières années. Je dois y aller Ron désolée.

Elle se leva rapidement et courut jusqu'à le point de départ. Les autres élèves étaient déjà parti il restait que Drago, Hermione et les premières années. Drago expliquait vite fait ce qu'il allait se passer durant leur première nuit. Puis chaque préfet des maisons les accompagnera dans leur dortoir.

-Allez dans vos calèche maintenant.

Les premières années obéissaient et Drago devait avouer que ça faisait du bien de voir des petits choses lui obéir seulement par des phrases, il adorait ça. Il s'avança vers Hermione l'aire énervé.

-Tu étais où putain Granger ?

-J'étais ...

-Mais c'est dingue j'ai du m'en occuper seul ! C'était à toi de leur expliquer moi j'étais juste là pour survivais si quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Je ! Moi! Arrête de tout rapporter à ta petite personne Malfoy. Je suis là c'est principale merde !

La jeune femme monta dans la calèche énervée à cause de son collègue préfet. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute mais il n'avait pas à l'engueuler comme cela. Harry était dans la grande salle avec Ginny et Ron. Ils attendaient Hermione. Il espérait que sa soeur allait bien car il savait que Drago comme second préfet en chef n'allait pas être facile tous les jours. Il serrait sa petite amie dans ses bras.

-Au faite tu a trouvé Hermione, demanda Ginny.

-Oui elle était endormie dans son compartiment. Elle dormait à point fermé, dit il avec un sourire en repensant à elle.

Ginny regardait son frère en riant. Il était tellement adorable quand il pensait à Hermione. Ginny était tellement heureuse voir son frère comme ça.

-Le soucis de ce que j'ai compris c'est qu'elle devait accompagner les premières années avec Malfoy et elle est arrivée en retard.

-J'espère qu'il ne lui en pas fait tout voir, grimaça Ginny.

-Il n'a pas intérêt, ajouta Harry d'un ton ferme.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et Hermione ainsi que les petits têtes de première année entrèrent. Harry regardait sa soeur puis il vit Malfoy à la fin de l'attroupement. Il avait l'air énervé. Hermione a dû lui dire un truc qui ne lui a pas plus. Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi il était revenu en dernière année. Il savait qu'il n'était pas si mauvais mais plutôt un gros lâche cependant avec le passé presque tout le monde pensait qu'il était un mangemort et qu'il l'avait toujours été. Professeur Mcgonagall fit le discours de bienvenu. Elle y parla des nouvelles règles, comme par exemple si un sorcier dénigre un né-moldu il sera renvoyé émédiatement. Hermione savait que les Serpantard n'étaient pas trop d'accord avec cette règle mais elle savait certain allait continuer de l'insulter.

-Je vous présente les nouveaux préfet en chef qui sont Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy. Ils auront le droit de vous donner des retenus si ils jugent que vous n'avez pas respecté le règlement. Mais sachez qu'ils seront là pour vous aider aussi, car je le rappelle ce sont les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard alors n'hésiter pas.

Il a eu tout même un chahut et bien sur Hermione comprit que certains élèves n'apprécier pas le retour de Malfoy. Elle entendit des phrases comme : " il est un traître ! Un mangemort et on le laisse venir ici" ou bien "Il aurait dû aller à Azkaban". Hermione savait l'histoire de Drago et puis il a sauvé la vie de son frère.

-Silence tout le monde ! Aboya la directrice. J'espère que vous allez vous comporter comme des adultes pour certains. La guerre est du passé et je n'aurais pas réinvité la moitié des anciens 7ème année de Serpentard si ils n'étaient pas innocents. Nous allons passer à la répartissions.

Pendant que les premières années passaient sous le choixpeau, Hermione regardait son collègue. Il était impassible mais elle voyait que les rides du coin de ses lèvres étaient crispé. Pour la première fois la jeune femme vit que cela le toucher. À la fin de la répartissions la jeune femme rejoint ses amis pour le repas. Elle s'assoit à coté de son petit ami.

-Hermione tu as une petite mine, constata Ginny

-Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Malfoy ne t'a pas emmerdé tout à heure ?

Hermione regardait Harry avec un doux sourire.

-Non enfin c'est Malfoy quoi. Au moins il a arrêté de m'insulter de vous savez quoi.

-De toute façon si il le fait il se fera exclure. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Mcgonagall l'a autorisé à revenir à Poudlard après tout sa famille a fait, disait Ron d'un ton amer.

Hermione préféra se taire mais d'un coté elle était d'accord avec son petit ami. Après le dîner, Hermione rejoint sa chambre dans le dortoir des Préfet en chef. Elle était épuisée mais elle devait ranger ses affaires et commencer à réviser ses cours. Elle entra dans sa chambre qui était décorée des couleurs de sa maison avec un grand lit à baldaquin. La jeune femme la trouvait tellement belle contrairement à son ancien dortoir. Elle se plongea dans son lit et s'endormit rapidement à cause de sa fatigue. Hermione se trouvait dans le manoir des Malfoy, elle venait de se faire capturer avec Harry et Ron. La famille Malfoy était devant eux. Hermione sentait la tension montait à chaque fois que Bellatrix parlait. Et quand elle tua les chasseurs de tête Hermione sentait qu'elle allait y passer. Bellatrix avança vers Hermione dangereusement et se mit à quelque centimètres de son visage.

-On va parler entre fille.

Hermione essayait de garder son sang froid, elle clama sa respiration et regardait Harry et Ron envoyés de force dans les cachots des Malfoy.

-Dis moi où as tu trouvé cette épée ?

Hermione regardait autour elle, elle n'avait pas sa baguette pour se défendre. Drago la regardait, son père le tenait par l'épaule comme si il le forçait à faire face à la situation.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Hermione

Bellatrix était en rage de sa réponse. Elle lui lança un endolorisse et Hermione se tortillait de douleur sans pouvoir hurler.

-Cette fille était bien à Poudlard Drago, demanda sa tante

-Oui.. c'est bien ça.

-Quel est son sang ?

-C'est une sang de bourbe ma tante.

Bellatrix riait d'un rire maléfique. Et répéter sang de bourbe comme une chanson.

-Où as-tu trouvé cette épée ?

-Je ne sais pas

Hermione se fit torturer d'endolorisse et d'autre sort qui la fit hurler de douleur puis elle hurla plus fort quand elle sentit une inscription se faire sur son bras marquant : Sang de bourbe.

-Granger ! Granger !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était dans son lit, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle restait tout de même apeurer. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Malfoy dégage de ma chambre !

-Je ne serai pas venu si tu ne hurlais pas comme une folle dans toute le dortoir !

Hermione baissa les yeux et regarda son avant bras sur le quel l'inscription de Bellatrix était gravée. Elle marmonna un j'suis désolée.

-Il faut vraiment être folle comme hurler comme ça.

-Il faut vraiment être con pour oser revenir à Poudlard avec ton nom de famille, lui cracha Hermione à la gueule.

Drago la regarda fou furieux.

-De toute les personnes dans cette école je pensais que tu étais celle qui juge le moins les autres sur leur noms.

Hermione soupira alors que Drago allait sortir de la chambre la jeune femme lui rattrapa la main.

-Désolée Malfoy ... Je sais que tu n'es pas si méchant que ça ...

le jeune homme la regardait avec un soupire. La jeune femme regardait le jeune homme qui était torse nu devant elle. Il était vraiment beau elle devait se l'avouer. Elle baissait ses yeux sur son avant bras où était encore présente, sa marque. La marque des ténèbres. Elle aurait pensé qu'elle serait partie après la mort de Voldemort mais elle vit que ce n'était pas le cas.

-On a tous nos cicatrices, murmura-t-elle

-Granger je sais que tu faisais un cauchemar quand tu étais au manoir. Si j'avais eu le courage sache que j'aurais ..

-Faire quoi ? Ta famille t'aurait probablement fait le même sort. Sache que je ne te juge pas pour ton nom mais pour l'être que tu étais avant. Un lâche, arrogant, gâté.

-Merci ça fait plaisir, dit il avec une touche ironie, tu n'es pas une sang de bourbe Granger. Tu es la meilleure des sorcières que je connaisse et maintenant j'ai compris que le sang n'importait peu.

-Vaut mieux tard que jamais, riait la jeune femme.

Drago riait comme quand elle l'avait vu en Australie. C'était un vrai rire et surtout sincère.

-Je ne dirais rien à Weasmoche. Ce qui s'est passé en Australie restera en Australie.

-Merci, dit elle soulagée. Je ne dirai rien non plus. Je tiens à ma réputation.

-Ta réputation ? Dit il en riant. Et la mienne alors ?

-Et si on partait du bon pieds tous les deux ? On oublie le passé..

-Et être ami ?

-Oui !

Drago mit longtemps à dire sa réponse et s'avança vers la sortie. Puis il se retourna vers la jeune femme.

-entendu. Ami.

Sur ses deux derniers mots le Serpentard quitta la chambre de la jeune femme sans se retourner. Hermione passa ses mains dans des cheveux en soupirant. Elle repensa à Malfoy encore et encore elle revivait cette nuit en Australie. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à enlever cet homme de sa tête à la fin ! Puis elle repensa à son rêve. Elle avait vu ses parents biologique. C'était tellement agréable d'être une Potter dans ce rêve. Elle prit un de des cachets afin de dormir pour être d'aplomb le lendemain mais surtout elle espérait fortement refaire un rêve comme celui-ci.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla pour aller en cours. Elle commençait par métamorphose, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas arriver en retard. C'est à l'heure du cours Hermione et ses amis s'avança vers leur salle de cours. Elle aperçut au loin Drago avec Blaise et Pansy. Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des yeux doux et la draguer devant tout le monde. Hermione pensa qu'elle ne manquait pas de culot ! Elle entra dans la salle et se mit au premier rang comme à son habitude. C'était une nouvelle professeure qui assurait les cours car Mcgonagall ne pouvait plus enseigner vu qu'elle était la nouvelle Directrice.

-Bonjour les enfants je me présente je suis Madame Baeflay votre nouvelle professeure de métamorphose. Bien je voudrai que vous remplissez cette fiche afin que je sache le niveau de la classe et on commencera le cours.

Hermione prit sa feuille et remplissait les informations que la professeure demandait. Alors qu'elle écoutait ce que la professeure racontait la jeune femme s'endormit.

-Hermione tu vas être en retard !

-J'arrive maman !

La jeune prit ses affaires et se regarda dans le miroir avec un doux sourire. Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite pour ce rendez-vous. C'était le premier qu'elle avait depuis la fin de Poudlard et sa rupture avec Ron. Elle descendit les escaliers en regardant sa fille

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

-Oh merci maman, sourit elle.

-Je trouve ta robe ne fait pas très premier rendez-vous, grogna son père dernière sa mere.

-James ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Ta fille est parfaite !

Hermione riait doucement en regardant ses parents. La sonnette retentit et la jeune femme sentit une bouffée de stresse montait en elle.

-Au faite qui est ce garçon, demanda James.

-Euh je ne vous l'ai jamais dit ? Demanda-t-elle, et bien promettez moi de ne pas me crier dessus et gardez l'esprit ouvert.

-Hermione qui est-ce ?

-Et bien je vois que certain élève se croient trop intelligent pour écouter en cours, dit une voix au loin.

Hermione sursauta et regardait la professeure devant elle honteuse. Elle venait de s'endormir en cours. Cela je ne lui aie jamais arrivé en huit ans de cours.

-Pardonnez moi Professeure.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Miss Granger

-La première élève de Poudlard et des sixièmes années si je me souviens de vos résultats, dit elle puis en voyant Hermione hochait la tête elle ajouta, j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor et Miss Granger vous me ferez un devoir supplémentaire à sur la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

Hermione restait silencieuse dans son coin trop honteuse pour répondre au question du cours. À la fin du cours la jeune femme prit ses affaires et partit à son cours de potion sans attendre ses amis. Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs elle sentit un coup d'épaule, la jeune femme leva la tête et vit Pansy la regardait avec méchanceté.

-Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches connasse !

Hermione sentit sa colère montait, elle soupira puis elle se rappela de ses pouvoirs de préfet.

-Je te donne deux heure de colle pour manque de respect à un préfet en chef Parkinson !

Pansy la regardait outrée puis elle se tourna vers Drago pour avoir son soutient mais il se foutait juste de sa gueule avec Blaise.

-Tu vas me le payer Salle Sang...

-Pansy une heure supplémentaire ! Grogna Drago.

Pansy et Blaise le regardait surpris.

-Dragounet pourquoi tu prends sa défense ?

-Je viens d'éviter de te faire renvoyer Pansy.

Pansy sourit comme une pimbêche mais elle garda une rang coeur pour la Gryffondor. La bande de Malfoy partit puis Harry avança vers sa soeur en fronçant les yeux.

-J'ai bien vu ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui, Harry.

Hermione et lui se mit à rire de bon coeur. En marchant avec son frère vers son prochain cours.

\- Hermione tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda son frère.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste fatiguée.

Harry regarda sa soeur perplexe. Il savait que Hermione mentait, mais il ne voulait pas forcer sur le sujet. Si Hermione voulait en parler elle le ferait par elle-même.

Alors que la journée se terminait la jeune femme rejoint son dortoir puis s'assit sur le canapé en train de faire ses devoirs. Le devoir supplémentaire de métamorphose n'arrivait pas au bon moment. Après avoir finit ses devoirs Hermione regardait l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore deux heures devant elle avant sa prochaine ronde avec Malfoy. Elle prit alors un de ses cachets et s'endormit rapidement et repartit là où elle était bien.

Drago attendez en bas des escaliers depuis maintenant trente minutes. Mais où était elle ? Il connaissait Hermione depuis le temps et elle prenait son rôle de préfet au sérieux alors celui de préfet en chef était le plus important. Drago soupira de colère et montait les escaliers rapidement fou de rage. Il entra dans son dortoir en trombe et vit la jeune femme endormit comme le premier jour avec les première années. Il s'avança vers elle et la bouscula violemment en disant réveille-toi. Au bout de plusieurs longue seconde Drago remarqua qu'elle donne aucun signe et ne manifestait aucune volonté de se réveiller

-Granger, l'appela-t-il.

Toujours aucun signe. Drago toucha son bras, il était glacé. Dans un moment de panique le jeune garçon recommença à essayer de la réveiller en vain puis il vit les cachés moldu à côté d'elle. Il connaissait peu de chose sur le monde moldu mais comme chez les sorciers il savait que s'il en prenait un grand nombre cela pouvait être fatal. Hermione en avait prit pas mal en voyant sa plaquette qui était vide.

-Putain Granger !

Il prit son pou, il était très faible. Drago savait qu'il devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais il n'était pas sur d'arriver à temps, puis il se rappela une potion qui pourrait la sauver. Grâce avec le sortilège accio il attrapa la potion et il donna rapidement.

-Aller Hermione réveille-toi par Merlin.

La potion fonctionna assez vite et Hermione commençait à manifestait une amélioration. Elle ouvrit les yeux désorientée.

-Par Salazar, j'ai cru que tu allais y passer.

-Que c'est il passé ?

-Qu'es qui s'est passé c'est que je t'ai sauvé la vie !

Hermione le regardait sans comprendre. Elle avait juste prit un somnifère ce n'était pas dangereux.

-Que veux tu dire ? Je dormais juste !

-Tu étais glacée et ton pou était faible mais tu dormais juste ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda t il en lui montrant sa plaquette

-Ça c'est des médicament moldus qui aide à dormir j'en ai pris qu'un.

-C'est pour sa que il t'en reste pas beaucoup ?

Hermione ne comprit pas. Elle savait que en tout depuis hier elle en avait prit trois et sa boite était presque vide. Elle murmura "c'est impossible"

-J'ai dû oublié combien j'en ai prit et j'en ai prit plusieurs à la fois.

Drago la regarda sans être convaincu. Il savait qu'elle disait ça pour se rassurer et non pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Tu en prends régulièrement ?

-non .. enfin si depuis que j'ai appris ...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Drago voulait la secouer pour qu'elle réponde sans lui mentir. Il lui jeta un regard pour lui dire de continuer son explication.

-Nous sommes amis non ? Alors je pense que tu peux tout me dire.

Hermione le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Avant la guerre j'ai envoyé mes parents en Australie et je suis revenue cette été afin de les retrouver. Et ils m'ont apprit que j'avais été adoptée et que mon frère était juste mon meilleur ami, finissait sa phrase avec un ton ironie.

-Attends tu es la soeur de Weasmoche ?

-Non ! Dit elle avec dégoût. Je suis la soeur de Harry. C'est comme ça je me suis retrouvée au bar ce soir là avec toi j'avais besoin de me saouler pour oublier.

Drago riait légère à la fin il n'y imaginait pas du tout Hermione commença à boire pour oublier. Il l'avait toujours imaginé sage bien sur là voir en Australie et surtout avec la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait changé sa vision qu'il avait sur lui.

-Alors comme ça tu es une Potter, dit il en grimaçant, beaucoup de personne est au courant ?

-Et bien les gens proche de mes parents biologique et mes amis maintenant.

-Et quelle est le rapport avec les cachets ?

-Et bien ... je fais cauchemar sur cauchemar. Et puis je sais c'est débile mais ses cachets me donne des rêves avec mes parents et je vis la vie qu'on m'a arraché

Hermione pleurait de plus en plus. Elle avait failli mourir aujourd'hui et à cause de ça au lieu d'en parler à son meilleur ami Harry elle se taisait et s'empoisonnait. À sa plus grande surprise, Drago la prit dans ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui. Elle se sentit bien contre lui, et surtout ça lui faisait du bien de dire la vérité même si elle n'était pas si proche de lui que ça.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda. Drago fit de même il la regardait. Il n'avait pas de haine pour elle pour une fois. Sans se rendre contre leur lèvre se rapprocher et se posèrent contre elles.

Les deux jeune préfets ne remarquèrent pas, une jeune Serpentard qui était furieuse de voir le garçon qu'elle aimait embrasser une autre fille. Elle prit alors une photo eux et complotait pour sa vengeance en partant vers sa salle commune.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que la fin de ce petit chapitre, je vais essayer de poster plus en plus je vous le promets.**


End file.
